Siege of Middlecreek
The Siege of Middlecreek was the direct consequence of Donald Redpath attacking New Barsmouth. On the orders of Xalmor Windrunner the city was razed by the army of Grinwillow, led by Ephraim Marsh. From the Journal of Gerald A. Derleth ''Day 0 - The army left about a week ago. We are all but defenseless. Pray that we will not need them before they return.'' '' Day 1 - The Army of Grinwillow arrived today. Our defenders have gather to organize a plan, but I fear there may be nothing that we can do.'' ''Day 2 - I was sadly right in my assessment. Our defenders were slaughtered by the army. The entrances have been closed, but I am unsure of how long the barricades will last.'' ''Day 3 - The city has been surrounded, but our defenses are strangely untested. I cannot fathom why.'' ''Day 5 - I see now the cruel game they are playing. They wish to force us into starvation. The delegation we sent to offer surrender has not yet returned. I fear the worst.'' ''Day 10 - Our food supplies have shown their first signs of shortage. A group of men from the lower castes have become restless. They plan to attack at midnight. Damn Redpath for leaving us undefended.'' ''Day 11 - Disaster. The attack force was slaughtered. Messengers from the siege force have informed us that Grinwillow intends to punish us. I cannot fathom how they could do worse than what they have done already, short of killing us all.'' ''Day 14 - I see now how shortsighted I was. The youngest of every family in the worker caste has been taken by the men from Grinwillow. I am afraid. If Redpath does not return to deliver us from this madness then I hope he is damned for all eternity.'' ''Day 15 - The soldiers returned with food, a stew, for the noblemen. I don't see how that is punishment.'' ''Day 17 - What fools we were, and what monsters they are! The power they hold has driven them into a drunken madness. I can rationalize why they would want to punish us, but not how they went about it. To feed us our children!'' ''Day 18 - Damn Redpath and damn his gods! Our attackers worship Muhar the same as he does. The Light is all we let into our souls now.'' ''Day 19 - The noble's numbers have been lessened by suicide. Their once lush gardens are now a meadow of corpses. The food is almost gone. The worker class made an uprising and managed to break through the army's ranks. Mia and I pray they bring help, for our occupiers promise more punishment to come.'' ''Day 21 - They took our women. My poor Mia, my darling Asenath, they're both gone. The food is gone. The hope is gone. The life is nearly gone. The lower corners are burning and the fires threaten to engulf the entire town. Light save us.'' ''Undated - No escape, no hope. Those among us who haven't died are doomed to suffer that fate.'' Category:Events